


Don't Leave

by strawberryhyun020805



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, woogyuly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryhyun020805/pseuds/strawberryhyun020805
Summary: Woohyun spends a perfect day with Sunggyu, after a very long time .





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by bleunari's [ fanart ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXIw79Ng0M8/?taken-by=bleunari)

  
Woohyun felt the sunlight poking at his eyes and he tries to roll over the bed, all the while cursing whoever moved the curtain in his head.

 

He hears footsteps- might be his mother checking up on him, again.

  
His mom is now poking him on the sides, but he pretends not to feel anything. He continues to fake his sleep.

  
"Love, aren't you going to give me a good morning kiss?"

  
He hears a very familiar voice and his heart stops - disbelief floating in his addled brain.

  
He feels the poking again.

  
"Love, come on. Get up. You still have to cook me breakfast." The voice is now whiny, and without a doubt belongs to the one person he misses the most in the entire world.

  
He stopped pretending to sleep and immediately sat up, looking at the face of his beloved.

  
His tears well in his eyes, his heart thrumming so fast, overwhelmed at the fact that he's here now, with him.

 

"Oh, why is my baby crying?" Sunggyu asks, worry evident and yet there is also amusement laced on his voice.

 

"You idiot, I miss you!" He says and then hugs him tight with all his might.

 

He hears the other groan, but he never let go. Afraid that if he did, he'd vanish; that it'll be just a dream.  
He's glad that Sunggyu didn't get all sassy with him though and just let him have his own way and gives a bone-crushing hug.

  
When he feels satisfied enough, he lets go and then proceeded to hold his lover's face. He caresses it softly, gently, like a mother would to her baby.

  
"I miss you," he says as he looks directly at Sunggyu's eyes.

  
"I miss you too, more than you could ever imagine," he replies warmly.

  
They smiled at each other and Sunggyu gave him tender kisses.

  
On the forehead.  
On his right and left cheeks.  
On his chin.  
On each side of his jaw.  
On the tip of his nose.   
On both his eyelids.

  
And Woohyun is fighting away his tears from falling.

This gentleness is something only Sunggyu is capable of giving. The silent whisper of his love is carried by how soft his kisses are.

  
Sunggyu kisses him on the lips.

  
Woohyun fought so hard to contain his emotion.  
Sunggyu lets go of him and then brushed Woohyun's hair away from his forehead.

  
"Why are you so irresistibly cute early in the morning?" Sunggyu says wistfully.

  
Woohyun blushes. Sunggyu chuckles.  
"Come on, now. Cook for me, please." Sunggyu holds his hands and drags him off and away from the bed.

 

When Woohyun stands up, he had the chance to look around and realize he's not in his home. His heart beat wildly.

  
The place seems very familiar. He looks out the open window and his guess is confirmed.

  
They're currently at the small house that they bought. It's a cabin in the middle of the forest. It's a private property so they always liked to stay here when they have the time to be together.

"I miss being in here." He says to Sunggyu, as the latter drags him to the kitchen. His lover looks back at him and halts, leans close to him and kisses his forehead. Sunggyu rests his chin on Woohyun's head and then whispers,

"You know you can still stay here even when I'm not around."

  
Woohyun wanted to respond something but his words get trapped in his throat so he just nodded and gave his lover a small smile.

  
He then goes straight to the kitchen and whipped up a delicious and healthy breakfast for his beloved.  
When he served the dishes on the dining table, Sunggyu cheerfully digs in, but not before thanking Woohyun for the meal.

 

Woohyun just stares at his lover, committing to memory how Sunggyu always eats with both his cheeks stuffed- making him look like a hamster.

  
Sunggyu must've sensed eyes on him because he stopped eating and stared back at Woohyun.

  
"What?" He says, mouth still full of food.

  
"Gosh, how many times do I always have to tell you not to speak when your mouth is full?" Woohyun scolds him lightly and Sunggyu ends up laughing.

Woohyun wishes he can record his laugh so he could listen to it whenever he wants/needs to. He wishes he could bottle his scent and carry it with him wherever he goes. He just wants to be able to have Sunggyu forever. Is such a thing really impossible?

  
After their breakfast, the couple went out of the house.

  
This part of the forest  is  less dense than the other parts. The trees are sparsely planted on the ground, a few meters away from each other. The trees are big enough to shield them from direct sun exposure.

  
They walk for a few minutes until they found it -- their favorite tree. 

  
This is the tree where they first met. Sunggyu had told him his version of that day and it automatically played in his mind.

 

.

.

 

It was a lovely day and 19-year old Sunggyu went out of their cabin to get some time alone, away from chitchats of his family. He walks a few meters, not caring about whether he'd get lost because he knows he won't. He had memorized the place by heart and getting lost would be an anomaly--at least for him.

He found a little tree that's quite different from the nearby trees around it. This one is a tad bit smaller and has a thinner trunk than the rest. Even so, it still stands tall and provides enough shade from the sun.

He walked toward it and sat down underneath the shade. He was busy looking up at the sky and observing a bunch of birds flying around when he heard a rustle nearby.

  
Then a hard breathing.

  
He looked around, mind alert in case it was a wild animal. He located the source of the sound just Northwest from his position, a little over 10 o'clock from where he is.

A few seconds later, a huffing boy came. Sunggyu stares, mesmerized at how the sunlight was able to create a luminous aura around the boy.

  
He squints and see the beauty the light has covered temporarily. The boy was looking up to the sky, and then around, seemingly lost.

  
Then his eyes found Sunggyu and the latter could not deny the sudden rush of emotions that coursed through his veins. He felt butterflies on his stomach when he saw how the boy's eyes light up when he noticed Sunggyu.

  
The boy walked a bit faster to him now and Sunggyu slowly hoists himself up, waiting for the arrival of the other boy.

  
There's a certain gait in his walk, like how a nomad would've after finding an oasis in the middle of the dessert. Sunggyu is the oasis of this pretty boy.  
The boy stopped just a couple of meters away from him. He bent, his hands on his knees, catching his breath. 

  
"Hi! I'm lost and my phone is dead. Can I perhaps borrow a phone?" The boy said.

  
Sunggyu just stares, amazed at how straightforward the boy was and also quite annoyed at how he didn't introduce his name.

 

As if on cue, the boy said, " Oh, before I forget, I'm Woohyun, by the way." The boy - Woohyun gave him a smile. 

  
Sunggyu took Woohyun's hand and shook it. "I'm Sunggyu. How did you get lost?"

  
"Oh but first, may I sit down?" Woohyun said with uncertainty, Sunggyu finds it really adorable.

  
He laughed and gestured for Woohyun to take a seat. The latter unceremoniously dropped himself to the ground, took off his bag and then lied down on the ground, hand spread apart.

  
"I'm sorry I'm just really tired. I think I've been wandering through this forest for almost an hour already." He glances at Sunggyu, flustered.  
Sunggyu just smiled and then plopped down on the ground.

  
"Why did you get lost? Who were with you?"

   
"Well, heh, actually I have a zero sense of direction. I get lost so easily so it's nothing new. However, my phone battery died so I wasn't able to contact my parents. We're actually taking a hike at the mountain over there," Woohyun points the direction of the mountain with his lips. 

 

Sunggyu tries his best not to stare. He looked at the direction Woohyun is pointing and realized why he's already lost. The way down from the mountain has a lot of fork "roads" and he must've followed a wrong one thinking it'll lead him to the same place as where his parents went.

 

"Can I borrow your phone? Please?" Woohyun asks.

  
"Sure," he says then gives his phone to Woohyun.

  
The other mutters a thank you and then proceeded to dial someone's number. When it connected, Woohyun's voice immediately changed.

  
"Mom," he said in a whiny but cute voice, "I'm lost. Where are you?" His lips are now pouting.  
Sunggyu stops the urge to pinch him. 

"I'm-" he looks at Sunggyu and mouths 'where am i?' so Sunggyu just held his hand and asked for the phone. He introduced himself and taught the other's mother how to get there. He finished the call immediately and then turned at Woohyun.

  
"They'll be here in a few minutes." 

  
"Thank you."

  
Silence surrounds them as they waited for Woohyun's parents to arrive.

  
"So-"  
"So_"

  
They looked at each other and shared a laugh.

  
"You go first." Sunggyu said.

  
"Why are you here in the middle of the forest? You don't seem lost to me." Woohyun asks.

 

"My family spends the summer here almost every year. This could've been ours but my dad refused to buy it. Only the land is ours, but the cabin belongs to my dad's friend. How about you?"

 

"Ah, I'm staying at my grandparents house for the summer. Their house is located just a hundred meters or so away from this forest."

  
Sunggyu's heart skipped a bit. There might be a chance he could meet this beautiful stranger again.  
He just nodded and they both fall into silence once again.

"Hey, can I go visit this place sometimes? I'm only the young one out there. It'd be nice to hang out with someone my age."

  
"How old are you exactly?" Sunggyu asked, setting his excitement aside.

  
"I'm 17. You?"

  
"19."

"Cool. So, is it okay?"

  
"What?" Sunggyu asks.

  
"Is it okay if I visit this place every now and then?" Woohyun stares at him intently.

  
"Only if you don't get lost on your way here." They both laughed.

  
Sunggyu loves the harmony of their combined voices.

  
Just then, Woohyun's parents appeared. They thanked him for helping their kid and then bid goodbye. 

  
Woohyun walks up to him and held out his hand. He gestured for the phone so Sunggyu gave it to him, albeit reluctantly.

  
Woohyun punched in his number and told Sunggyu to call him later. Said for reference only, if he ever gets lost again.

  
Sunggyu just laughs at how Woohyun was slightly blushing when he said this.

 

  
That was the first time they met under the tree -which later on became their favorite place- and the beginning of everything.

  
_Their_ everything.

  
They met there every summer and they contact each other even when it's not.

  
They developed a bond and closeness that is quite different to other friendships.

  
Sunggyu was sure of it as he tried to calm down his hammering heart, waiting for Woohyun to arrive at their favorite tree. He's planning to propose to him. He wants Woohyun to be his boyfriend.

  
At first, he was in doubt. What if Woohyun could only offer him friendship and nothing more than that? But Woohyun's eyes when looking at him convinced him otherwise. His searing touch against his skin leaves hot trail of want and desire and if that isn't called attraction, Sunggyu doesn't know what is.

 

On their third summer together, Sunggyu asks Woohyun to be his boyfriend. On their third summer together, Woohyun said yes.

 

Five years later on the same spot, Woohyun proposed to Sunggyu, one knee on the ground, hands carrying the box with the ring in it. Sunggyu cried tears of joy.

 

They shared a lot of happy memories with the tree which makes it all the more important to the both of them.

 

 

Woohyun remembers everything as they walk to their favorite tree and sat underneath it. 

  
They are holding hands, afraid to let go and lose each other forever. Like they're clinging to the only chance of being together once again.  
Sunggyu rested his head on Woohyun's left shoulder, silently just watching the birds flying and chirping over the sky.

  
His other hand was busy tracing patterns on Woohyun's left hand, particularly on the little ring he wears on his ring finger. He keeps on twisting Woohyun's ring and proceeds to do the same to his own ring.

  
Minutes passed by and no one still mutters a word.  
But the both of them don't have any qualms about it. They're already used to the comfortable silence that almost always wrap behind everything.

 

The couple looked up at the sky.

  
"Sunshine, gentle breeze, you and I. I couldn't ask for more." Woohyun said gently, Sunggyu hummed and turned to kiss the joint connecting his left shoulder to his neck.

 

"I love you." Sunggyu whispers, breath fanning on Woohyun's skin.

  
Woohyun lifts the other's chin up and pulled it close.

  
"I love you too. So much." He says, eyes teary as he closes his eyes and shares a passionate kiss with his one true love.

  
The kiss lasted for a minute, which left them gasping for breath when they finally break apart. They leaned on each other's forehead, while Sunggyu is gently wiping the tears that are flowing on Woohyun's cheeks.

 

"Sssh. It's okay. I'm here. I'll be with you forever. Please love, don't cry." Sunggyu's voice is calm, soothing through Woohyun's bones.

  
Woohyun nodded and willed himself to stop crying. Sunggyu is with him now, there's no need to be sad anymore. He then wiped his tears and smiled at Sunggyu.

  
Sunggyu suddenly got up, hand holding out to Woohyun. He immediately took it and he was pulled up with just the right amount od force so he will bump to Sunggyu's chest.

 

Sunggyu wrapped his arms around Woohyun's hips, and lead him to a dance with music only the both of them can hear.

 

Woohyun is trying so hard to put his emotions under reins once again. But as the slow dance continued, he feels like someone punched him in the chest. His heart feels constricted as if a Python is coiling around it and tightening its hold on his heart. Tears welled up his eyes and Sunggyu soothing him on his back is the final straw. The water dam on his eyes broke and his breath gets choked up as he try to inhale as much oxygen as his lungs could take.  
He feels so out of breath, so dizzy all of a sudden. Sunggyu is kissing him on his forehead, gently shushing him, whispering sweet nothings that made his heart clench even more.

 

"I want us to stay like this forever."

  
Sunggyu responds by kissing him on the forehead. They continued to dance slowly and Woohyun just rested his head on his lover's chest. He could hear the steady thrum of his heartbeat. Somehow, it calms him down.

  
They spent the whole day clinging to each other, talking and just spending time together.

  
This is undoubtedly the best day Woohyun ever had in a long time.

  
The moon has now surfaced and the sky became a blanket of twinkling stars. After eating dinner inside the cabin, the two went out to their favorite tree again, bringing with them a small blanket they could lie on while watching the night sky.

 

"Today is the best day. It's perfect." Woohyun shifted on his side and hugged his lover who's lying on the blanket, eyes staring at the night sky.

 

"All for you, love." Sunggyu says, and Woohyun heard something in his voice that sounds like finality.

  
Woohyun hugged him even tighter and buried his face on Sunggyu's neck. He could feel the tears threatening to fall once again.

  
Sunggyu just pats him gently on the back, his other hand tracing patterns on Woohyun's arm.

 

  
"Please, stay." Woohyun says.

  
Sunggyu stays mum.

  
"Must you really leave?"

  
Woohyun's voice croaked, as he stares at Sunggyu in the eyes. Sunggyu gave a small smile in return.

 

"I'll wait for you. Even if it takes forever, I'll wait for your return." Woohyun says, tears now brimming on his eyes.

 

  
"Don't wait, love. You know that won't be possible anymore. Please, love yourself as much as I love you and in that way, I'll stay."

  
Woohyun choked on his tears as he closed his eyes, facing Sunggyu and dove in for a kiss, one last time.  
Tears stream like the rough waves hitting the shore on a stormy night.

 

"It's okay, love. I'll always be with you. Now, wake up." He says as he gently kissed Woohyun on his forehead.

 

 

 

Woohyun woke up to the sound of the beeping machines.


End file.
